harry potter and the lost bond
by colourfullworld
Summary: As Harry and friends search for the horcruxes, Will Harry and Hermione be able to rebuild their lost bond?How impotant is there bond in there quest.Will Dumbledore realise his mistakes. What will he do? Can He do smthn? Post HBP HHr, Enjoy n please review
1. The Contemplation

Summary: The story begins right after HBP. It is an HHr story.

I have read many stories in which Dumbledore is portrayed as a misguided old man who is only worried about reaching his end. I shall not be doing so.

But be sure for some Weasley bashing especially the younger siblings and Mrs. Weasley.

**The Hogwarts Express does not leave till the day after the funeral.** The story starts on the night of the funeral.

A/n: This story has been redone. I have removed the character of Lady Hogwarts. If any of you like the character please tell me. I might write both stories separately.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter universe and all of its characters.

Heck I don't even own the plot. Not that I am copying from somebody, but for the past few months I have been reading fan fictions rather enthusiastically so to be truthful I would not be able to keep some of the ideas I have read out of this story.

But, I pledge to try my best to be original. I can assure you that the stories main plot is mine but if you do see a similarity with your OWN story do inform me so I can properly thank you. However, I won't be deleting it.

There will be a more confident and mature harry. I believe facing death makes one realize life's worth and sadly, JK Rowling has not been able to appreciate this fact. All right, enough of my babbling let us start with the story.

**The contemplation: **

Harry was lying awake in his four-poster bed thinking about the funeral. The phoenix that he had seen in the fire had been playing at the back of his mind. He somehow knew it to be important, but it had looked like he had been the only one to see it. Hence, he was apprehensive to ask anybody about it. _What would others think? Would they believe me? _

He suddenly realized that until now he had let his fear of being called a freak rule his life, until a time it was too late. He decided things were going to change. He was not going to let his being different (freak) get in the way of what was important.

He got up and decided to go and look for Hermione to ask her about the phoenix. He stopped in his tracks as he had another realization. He had not been good to Hermione this year neither had Hermione trusted him as she had till fifth year. He shuddered as he remembered the fateful day when Sirius left him. He still remembered how she had pleaded with him not to go walking right into a trap. She had known that it was a trap, yet followed him knowing that near certain death would be awaiting them. What happened that she would not even listen to him this year?

"Oh NO!" he exclaimed. "What is it Harry?" came Neville's sleepy voice. Harry, who had not realized he had said it aloud covered up by muttering a quick "nothing" hoping that Neville would be too sleepy and would drop the topic. Neville did go back to sleep and Harry 

let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. After listening to Ron's snores for a little while longer, he returned to his thoughts.

He had never talked to Hermione about her injury. He was sure she would have waved his apology aside but he had done something that he knew Hermione, did not like, he had taken her for granted. He had probably lost her trust but he pledged he would make it up for her. He realized whenever they had not agreed on something tragedy had ensued. He decided to listen to Hermione, always consider her advice before doing anything. Moreover she was almost always right.

He was lost in his thoughts when Ron let out a loud snore. Coming out of his reverie he glanced at the clock and was surprised to see it reading 1'O clock in the morning.

He remembered the fire phoenix and decided to ask Hermione tomorrow but on second thoughts decided to go and search the library. He had a sudden desire to prove himself to Hermione. He had never felt like this before. However, he decided to quickly go and search the library. He got up and slowly crept towards the door. As he reached the door, he looked back at Ron's closed hangings. He contemplated asking him to come but Ron's voice rang in his ears,

"_Do you need the St.Mungo's. I think you have gone barmy, going to the library in the middle of the night, are you turning into Hermione?"_

Silently laughing to himself, he started descending the stairs. And then it hit him like a bludger in the stomach,

_Ron has always insulted Hermione's love for books in one way or another and I have always laughed along. I have never done anything to stop him. Why have I always supported him when truly it has been Hermione who has stood by me at all times._

He remembered the first task of the Triwizard tournament. It had been Hermione, who had worked so hard with him but after completing the task, he had not even thanked her. No, he decided many things had to change tonight.

Just as he was going out of the common room, a croaky voice stopped him

"Harry Potter Sir! You is not to go out." Harry turned around to find Dobby sitting on the couch.

"But I need to visit the library" said Harry.

"But there are teachers moving around you is getting caught and punished" said Dobby and started moving towards the fireplace to probably bang his head.

Harry promptly caught him by the waist. He struggled for some time and then stopped.

Harry kneeled down so that he could look into Dobby's eyes and said "Dobby would you do me a favour"

Dobby's eyes were glistering with tears as he replied, "Harry Potter asks for favour. Dobby is doing anything for Master Harry Potter."

"Dobby, would you please bring a few books on phoenixes from the library? Here is my bag"

Dobby looked like he wanted to cry but he left with a POP.

Harry sat down heavily on the couch. After some time, knowing that he would not be able to sleep, he decided to finish his packing. As he got up, he remembered that everyone was sleeping. He was about to turn back when he heard a voice,

"Magic is a wonderful thing Harry."

Harry was startled. He looked around searching for the voice but could not find anyone. Harry knew he ought to be scared, but the voice had a strange quality, his instinct told him to trust the voice It sounded familiar...

"Who are you?" Harry said out aloud.

"I am who you are. I am your inner voice."

"What do you mean?" said Harry wondering whether he had gone mad.

"Of course you haven't." Harry was startled that the voice knew what he was thinking. "I am your instinct as you may put it. " The voice said in matter of fact voice.

"Why am I able to hear you now" asked Harry not quite sure of his sanity.

"I have always been there. Indeed it is I who has saved you when you have been in mortal danger."

Harry couldn't have agreed more but he had a doubt, he surely wasn't in mortal danger now, right, so why was Mr Instinct here?

"Mr. Instinct indeed, but I am you. I am not a separate entity. I am speaking as an external agent so as to help you with your contemplation. Today you are in a rare mood of looking back at your past and learning from it. So as always I am here to help you make the right decisions."

Harry suddenly panicked. _Is it Voldemort toying with me again?_

"Harry I am not Voldemort. I can tell you a way to make sure if you want."

Harry nodded.

"Close your eyes and look within you. Try to look at your soul. Look within you mind. Search for any outside presence. "

Harry did as he was told. As he closed his eyes and looked inside, a strange calm engulfed him. He realized that 'Mr Instinct' was as much a part of him as was he himself.

Satisfied that it was not Voldemort, Harry continued

"Does everyone have a Mr Instinct inside them?"

"Yes and No. Everyone has an instinct but very few are able to understand it and even fewer are able to have a chat like we are having."

"Why me?"

"Because you are a special person, not because you are the Boy-who-lived but because of the person you are. Moreover, it was the last wish of the four founders especially Salazar Slytherin. " 

"You mean Salazar Slytherin wanted me to beat his heir? And how could they know about me when they lived a thousand years back?"

"They knew about a lot Harry. Some say a great seer told them about the future, that one of their blood heirs would threaten the very core of Hogwarts. In fact, this finally brought Salazar to his senses. He realized his mistakes. He decided to talk to Godric to find a way to stop the heir. Finally, they decided to make Hogwarts a sentient being. They entrusted her with the task of taking care of Hogwarts, to make sure the spirit of Hogwarts stays alive forever." He paused for a while letting Harry take in everything.

"Salazar realized his mistakes but alas!, He never got the chance to rectify them for he died shortly after the decision was taken. The founders, knowing that one of their blood heirs was going to become evil, decided not to have blood heirs. Hogwarts was given the task of finding the person in whom the spirit of Hogwarts lived. It has been her duty since then to find the heir of Hogwarts, as they liked to call their heir. " 

"And Hogwarts has chosen you as her next heir. Do not ask me why, I do not know. After all I am YOU"

"How do you know all this? You say you are me, I never knew all this so you also should not know."

"I know you are the Heir because Hogwarts told me so. About the rest of the things they are all given in Hogwarts a History, I know you never read it. I know you hate to hear this but you are not ready to know the whole truth but at the same time you should also know that you already know the answer because I know it."

Harry was bewildered at the statement, not only the whole world but he himself was keeping secrets from himself, but decided to let the matter drop.

"One more thing, you may not like it but you must accept it that you are a unique person. You are a special person. You must accept your fame."

"What you want me to make use of my Fame. I would never do it."

"That's not what I meant. All I am saying is DO NOT RUN AWAY from it. Trust me when I say that the more you run away from it the more it will bite you"

Harry pondered over the words and realise that it was indeed true, however hard he tried to run away from his fame, he had never been successful.

"Harry, you must also learn to express your feelings. The Dursleys are no longer here, you have to realise this, they won't and can't do anything now. You are free of the dursleys."

"I have to apologise to Hermione." Thought Harry.

"An excellent idea but don't just go to her and say you are sorry. You have to first prove with your actions that you are indeed sorry and then when she notices the changes in you, you can formally apologise."

Harry looked at his watch and found that it was three in the morning, he started worrying about Dobby and hoped that he was not in trouble.

"Harry, do not worry about Dobby. He can take care of himself as he ahs so often proved."

An image of Mr. Malfoy being thrown across the corridor crossed his mind and a smile graced his face at his friend's loyalty. He didn't know what he did to get such loyalty but knew that he would never take it for granted. He had already lost Hermione and didn't want to lose anybody else's trust.

" What do you think about Ron, do you think he is the same child whom you befriended in your first year. Don't you think you have given him way too much lenience just because he was your first friend? Do you think even he knows who you really are? Or is he also enamoured by your wealth and fame?"

Harry pondered over the questions for a long time. He arrived at many conclusions but the most striking one was that Hermione was the only one who stood by him at all times. He resolved to make up with her. Sometime later Harry drifted off to sleep on the couch, a little more at peace with himself, a little more sure of himself... But he still had a long way to go before he became the man he was destined to become and he couldn't do that without the help of a certain girl with bushy hair and brown eyes. Now at least Harry knew that much.

That is how Hermione found him in the morning. Coming down the stairs, she entered the common room to find Harry lying on the couch sleeping with his arm falling to the ground and legs spread wide on the armrests.

She remembered her thoughts from last night (Even she was visited by Ms Instinct). She found herself mesmerized by the site and could not help looking at him for a long moment, he looked so peaceful while sleeping as if he no longer had the weight of the world on his shoulders. She blushed realizing that she was staring at Harry. This only confirmed her thoughts from last night; she had been WRONG in going after Ron. For once, her logical mind had failed her. She pulled herself out of these thoughts, deciding to let the past be and work on the present and future. She resolved to do everything possible to help Harry win the war because she was sure that she could not live without him.

She bent down to wake him "Harry! Harry! Wake up"

Harry groggily opened his eyes to find himself staring into Hermione's brown eyes.

They found themselves lost in each other's gaze when suddenly a cough, a very annoyed cough, not that they realized it, interrupted them.

The turned around to find…………………………..


	2. The Easy and the Right Thing

A/N: I do not own the plot of this chapter. I read a one shot on this plot and could not resist including it in the story. However, this changed my plot line, hence the delay…………….

Sometimes the easy and right paths are the same……………………

Albus Dumbledore was at peace. He had lived his life and was prepared for the next journey, actually, he was more than prepared, after all he had planned his own death. He knew he had done a good job. He had prepared Harry to be a hero. He had been successful in driving the boy to such a state of mind that Harry shall not think twice before sacrificing himself. He had done a good job then why was he feeling guilty now. He had silenced his conscience a long time back. It had protested when he had left Harry at the Dursleys, it had always made its presence felt in the following years urging him to go and check on the boy. However, he had reasoned that it was all for the greater good. Surely, Lily must have been exaggerating when she had told him not to give Harry to the Dursleys if she and James should ever die.

His conscience had screamed at him when Hagrid came back after delivering Harry's letter and reported to him. But he had once again silenced it in the name of greater good. His conscience was ready to murder himself when he saw Harry at the sorting ceremony. It had cried when he had let Harry take on the riddles set by the teachers. He had not known that Harry would meet Voldemort but to be truthful he did have a good guess as to what was going to happen once he went to London.

Then came second year, Harry truly showed that he was a remarkable boy.

But it was third year that Harry proved that he had grown faster than most, he had become a man, a man who was ready to accept his destiny.

Then came fourth year, when Harry's name came out of the Goblet, Albus Dumbledore decided to let the boy compete, he reasoned that there was only one way of knowing the truth and that was to let Harry compete, even at the cost of Harry's life. He had told himself that he would not let Harry die, but he had been powerless when Harry was whisked away to the graveyard. He had told himself he would not let Harry face death but Harry did so, Harry had to face Voldemort and his minions.

And then, there was fifth year…………..

Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of all time failed to read the needs of a lonely teenager.

He made the biggest mistake of his life- he isolated Harry. Of course, at that time it felt like it was for the greater good. He now realized that he had broken Harry. Harry was no longer ready to face his destiny. Still Harry had led the DA. Of course, he had miss granger's help but he did it himself…………

That's when Albus Dumbledore realized that Harry had always pulled off the impossible when his friends and family were in danger. He realized that Miss Granger had been Harry's strength and not his weakness as he had seen it. Albus Dumbledore kneeled down; he started crying for the first time since his defeat of Grindelwald. He realized his mistake. He had taken away Harry's biggest strength.

Albus Dumbledore realized that he had failed in his life. He was no longer ready for the afterlife.

And Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of modern times screamed, he screamed at the top of his voice, eyes moist and mind shattered.

"The truth is a beautiful and terrible thing, isn't it?"

Albus Dumbledore froze. He could recognize the voice anywhere, it was the same voice that had made him promise that under no circumstances was he to let the Dursleys take care of Harry, the same voice had trusted him to take care of Harry. The voice was of lily potter.He could recognize the voice anywhere because it had played in his mind innumerable times, but every time he had squashed it, saying that she would understand, she would agree that it was all for the greater good. But now he knew that lily would never forgive him.  
He had failed her, he had failed James, he had failed Harry and he had failed himself. Albus Dumbledore could no longer say that he had led a good life; he knew that he had FAILED.

"So now you realize what you have done?" said Lily.  
Dumbledore just nodded his head still looking ashamed.  
"Look at me." Dumbledore looked like a child caught while trying to steal cookies. He slowly met Lily Potter's eyes; they were the same vibrant green that Harry had inherited. But there was something else, a fire, a sense of purpose, a life in them that he had not seen in Harry's eyes as often as he should have.  
Albus Dumbledore turned away; those eyes reminded him of his mistakes.  
However, Dumbledore was a brave man, he knew he had to face his mistakes. He knew he had to do something to correct his mistakes and as fate would have it he was one of the few men in history who could do it and even fewer dared to do it for it wasn't easy.  
It was never easy to do things after your death; sure, one could stay as a ghost but that was for cowards and you could do nothing. No, Albus Dumbledore decided to take the extreme step, he decided to go back, of course he could not go back as a human being but there was another way, there always was…….

Lily seemed to read his mind as she said, "So you are going back. I hope you know what you are doing,."

Dumbledore sighed, he knew this was the only way "I know, Lily, I know. But it is the only way. Sometimes one has to choose between the easy and the right thing."

"You do know that sometimes the easy and the right things are the same," said Lily.

"I will remember that," said Dumbledore.

"And you know that, what you are trying to do has only been done once in our history and he never came back."

"I trust Harry. He will succeed, if he doesn't then I will be glad to never come back." Said Dumbledore before he raised his wand and vanished in a ball of fire."

Lily Potter stood there staring at the spot where Dumbledore had stood a few seconds earlier, she had been angry with Dumbledore. She had wanted to tear him apart. That is why she had been there. She wanted to scream at him for what he had done to her son, her Harry.  
But how could she stay angry with a man whose mind was open to you, whose heart was bare for you to read and you could see that the man loathed himself more than she could ever loathe him.

No she could not stay angry with the man who had just now given up everything to save her son.  
She could only pray and hope that her Harry would be safe and Dumbledore would once again pull off what most considered impossible. She hoped that Harry and Hermione would be able to regain their lost bond, for all would be lost without it. She shuddered at what would happen to her Harry if Dumbledore failed. True they may win the war but her Harry would never be happy. She decided that she needed to tell James about her meeting with Dumbledore. She also had to make up with him, they had a big fight on who would meet Dumbledore. With a smile on her face she vanished.


	3. Minerva's trust

XA/N: Thanks to all the people who voted to my poll. I have a tie between McGonagall and Ginny.

Surprisingly Ron got very few votes. Initially I wanted to go with Ginny, but then I put up the poll and well I kind of like the idea of McGonagall being there instead of Ginny. This way I can save Ginny's outburst for later, maybe during the wedding.

So let's get on with the story. Do Review and tell me about it.

**Chapter Three: Minerva's Trust**

They found themselves lost in each other's gaze when suddenly a cough, a very annoyed cough, not that they realized it, interrupted them.

The turned around to find Professor McGonagall looking annoyed. Hermione quickly jumped away from the couch, stood straight and looked at professor McGonagall expectantly, Harry on the other hand just kept lying on the couch but a sharp look from Hermione made him sit up straight.

Professor looked at all this and tried hard to keep the look of annoyance on her face, but Harry was sure he saw her lips give a very thin smile.

"Ah, Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger, Now that I have your attention, I want both of you in The Headmaster's office."

With that she turned around and started moving towards the portrait hole.

Harry and Hermione shared a confused glance but decided to just follow her. They had a lot of questions. Why did she call it the headmaster's office? Could Dumbledore be alive? As soon as he thought of it, he knew it wasn't true. He had himself seen Dumbledore die. He had seen the bastard kill the professor. He started getting angry, now all he wanted to do was is go after the slimy git...

Suddenly he felt Hermione's hand slip into his and give his hand a squeeze. He looked at her, her eyes pleading with him to stay calm and telling him that all would be well. Somehow the look in her eyes made him believe that everything could actually be all right. She had always been able to do that.

Hermione in the mean time had been observing Harry as they moved out of the portrait hole. She saw the sudden hope in his face and knew what he was thinking and then the look of extreme sadness which crushed her heart. Then came the look of extreme anger, she had never seen Harry like that, she sure didn't want to be Snape, yes she knew he was thinking of Snape. She knew she had to stop Harry from thinking about Snape, so she gave his hand a little squeeze.

He looked at her, and the hatred just vanished from his eyes, they were filled with something else for a split second but then there was that look of determination that convinced her that no one could stop Harry from winning the war. She now knew that Harry would survive the war; she just had to make Harry believe that.

Suddenly Hermione came to a halt. Harry looked around wondering what happened and was surprised to find that McGonagall had stopped in front of the Gargoyle. Why was she not giving the password? Harry suddenly understood the problem. He thought "_I as the heir of Hogwarts hereby allow Professor Minerva McGonagall to work as headmistress of Hogwarts for as long as she can."_

"Professor McGonagall, The Password is Lemon Drops. He... he told me before we left for our quest."

As Harry uttered the password, the Gargoyle stepped aside and revealed the spiral staircase.

McGonagall suddenly looked very sad. Harry could understand her dilemma. She must have also thought that Dumbledore was alive. But McGonagall didn't take long to contain herself and started moving up. The two students followed her.

She opened the door of the office and conjured three chairs and a small tea table. She asked them to sit and took the remaining seat.

She looked at Harry and said "I spent the whole of last night reading a letter left to me from Dumbledore. He told me all about your adventures, he told me almost everything, almost..."

Harry understood her meaning. Dumbledore obviously did not tell her anything about the Sixth year and he wasn't going to either.

"But He left out your Sixth year, either he never updated it after your fifth year or he deliberately didn't tell me about it. I am inclined towards the later. I have known for some time that you have to play a major role in the war, nobody told me as much, but I always knew. I do not want to know what you are doing, but I promise to help you in whatever you have to do. After having read about, all that you have done, I think I can trust your judgement. "

Harry was surprised at that but she seemed to have forgotten Hermione's and Ron's role in his adventures. "Professor McGonagall, I am very grateful for your trust but you must also know that I could have never done anything without Hermione and Ron." And he added in his thoughts, _"Especially Hermione" _Though if you were looking at Hermione closely, you would see that she was startled by something, as if she had heard Harry's thoughts.

"Of course Harry, I do know that. I have of course been witness to Ms. Granger's excellent decision making skills, you on the other hand show a kind of intuition which has seldom been seen."

Harry looked down. He had never been comfortable with people praising him.

"Now, I have a proposition, knowing you Harry and knowing the fact that the Task entrusted upon you is one of great importance, I believe that you are planning not to come back for the next year, i.e. if the school opens."

When harry and Hermione both nodded, she continued, "I want you to listen to me carefully, after listening to my plan, you can make your decision."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then nodded.

"We do not know whether Snape knew anything about your quest or not. I would like to believe that he did not know" Harry nodded at that. "But, he was a very cunning man. He could have had an inkling of what was happening. So there is a chance that He–Who-Mu" Harry gave her a look. "Vol...Voldemort knows of your quest. I believe it would not be good for you." The look on Harry and Hermione's face justified her statement.

"Harry, Voldemort may have an idea of what you are doing. Not coming to Hogwarts would be just as much as confirming his suspicions."

"But I can't just sit in Hogwarts and forget about my task. He is out there killing innocent people."

Harry was starting to lose control; Hermione once again slipped her hand into his. Once he calmed down, he looked at McGonagall, she was sitting on her chair holding two badges with HG and HD printed on them with the Hogwarts emblem on the background.

"As Head Boy and Head Girl you will have right to leave and enter the school as and when you like. You will be allowed to attend classes at your will. So you can do your other work as and when you want. I am ready to turn a blind eye to whatever you do. But I must tell you that it is the first time I am doing this, I do hope that you will keep my trust. And one more thing, staying at Hogwarts gives you an excellent cover. And the most important thing is that the school shall stand. I must be frank, Harry; the school will most likely be closed if something drastic is not done soon. The wizarding community is scared Harry, very scared."

Harry and Hermione looked at each others, as their eyes met Harry nodded, and Hermione turned to professor McGonagall and said "Thank You for the offer, professor. We will think about it and send you a reply as soon as possible."

McGonagall nodded and then turned to Harry,

"And Harry about your stay this..."

But Harry cut her off "Don't worry Professor, I think I have that covered."

Seeing the look of confusion on her face Harry said "Trust Me."

McGonagall nodded and said "All the best Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger, Now I believe that the train is about to leave in about" she looked at her watch, "2 minutes. So I think that you should take a portkey and moreover it's safer that way. So, where do you want to go?"

"Platform 9 ¾" said Harry.

They looked at McGonagall, she nodded and tapped on the old cup once and asked them to hold it.

She said "Thank you Harry and Hermione for all that you have done" and tapped the cup once more before they could say anything else.

Harry and Hermione felt the now familiar pull and found themselves lost in a whirl of colours before landing on the floor at platform 9 ¾.

Well Harry landed on the floor, while Hermione managed a perfect landing on her feet.

As she gave Harry a hand and helped him stand up, she asked "So, why did you want to come here? And where will you stay this summer? Why did yo" Hermione stopped suddenly because Harry had suddenly put his hand on her shoulder and motioned for her to stop. Harry was carefully looking at the point just off her shoulder. After about 2 minutes, his stance relaxed and he turned back to Hermione. At her confused look, he said "I thought I saw something move there but there's no one there. I think I am turning into Moody"

Hermione gave him a weak smile which he returned. Meanwhile, two men were standing petrified at the place where Harry and Hermione were staring at, scared to even breathe lest they let their cover down. They did not know how the boy knew about them. Maybe it was just a whim, maybe not, it seemed that he had actually been able to see their magical aura for that was the only way he could have "seen" them. It seemed the boys powers were growing. Both men arrived at the same conclusion but neither said anything to the other. They looked at the pair now busy talking in whispers. They strained their ears to listen in on them. One of them was working a lot harder than the other.

"Why did we come here?" asked Hermione.

"Because your parents will be here to pick you up. And _I_ can easily apparate away from here."

Hermione was shocked to say the least. How could he think like this?

"WHAT do you mean by YOU easily apparating out of here? I am coming with you wherever you are going."

Harry sighed; he knew he could not win this.

"Ok, but first we need to talk to your parents. Could you call them up and tell them that you would arrive home on your own sometime later. I need to go to Grignotts, Will you come with me?"

Hermione nodded.

"So, I will just ask Dobby to go and tell Ron that we will see him later." One glance at Hermione and he elaborated "I am also going to ask him to help us with our search. I trust him completely and moreover he is a good friend. I will let you work on the pay and humph" Harry never completed the statement for Hermione had crushed him in a huge hug. All she said was "You are a great wizard, Harry". Harry did not understand what she meant but he wasn't eager to let her go. She felt oddly nice in his arms.

They separated after a long moment, neither commenting on the duration, and apparated away.

One of the two men under the invisibility cloth said "to Grignotts". The other nodded and they too apparated away but with a much louder noise.


	4. The Promise

`A/N: So, here goes the next chapter. I hope you like it.

I do not OWN Harry potter. If I had you would not be reading this on , because this would be the book.

Well sorry for the delay. I had initially planned to make Harry a great friend of the goblin nation. And a lot of stuff but then decided that for the moment he should only be a (not so normal) wizard..... 

Chapter 4: The Promise 

The two men apparated into the leaky cauldron and entered the Diagon Alley just in time to see Harry and Hermione enter the bank. They must have cast a notice-me-not charm on themselves because the crowd was uncharacteristically quite around Harry. They knew their disguise would be useless inside the Goblin Land, and therefore decided to wait outside.

Meanwhile, Hermione had indeed cast the notice-me-not charm on both of them, as they moved through Diagon Alley, they realised the impact of fear, a fear which made people desert their livelihood, it stopped business and ruined life, it made life HELL. Harry still remembered the first time he had been here, the place had been so much more livelier then...................

They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing uniforms of scarlet and gold, were goblins, dangerous looking goblins. They walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

Harry still remembered Hagrid saying "Like I said, Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it,"

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a

vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high

stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing

coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses.

There were too many doors to count leading off the hall.

Everything was as he remembered except the fact that there were hardly any wizards. Harry walked up to one of the goblins and said "Good Morning, can you help us?"

The goblin looked up, saw the scar and his eyes popped out, he had not expected Harry Potter to be out here, in such troubled times....

"Mr. Potter, if you would come with me." At Harry's nod he got down from his stool and moved towards one of the doors at the rear, they entered a small room with three chairs around a table. The goblin left them there saying that somebody would be there soon.

The door opened after a few seconds and entered another goblin, "Good morning Mr. Potter, I am Griphook."

"I know you, you were the goblin who showed me my vault in my first year" said Harry.

Griphook was surprised that Harry remembered him but let it go.

"Yes, I remember that meeting as well. What can I do for you today?"

"I want to know about my inheritance. How much do I own and who can access it?"

The goblin looked at Hermione and said "Mr. Potter, I can reveal this information only in front of those whom you trust"

Harry looked at Hermione who was looking ready to leave, but Harry held her hand and said "I trust her with my life"

Griphook nodded and continued. "I shall make an inventory of everything that you own and have it sent to you in a week. And right now Mr. Dursley is the only person who can access your trust account and all other accounts have been sealed till you come of age and henceforth only you shall have access to all your vaults"

"Wait a minute, I have more than one vaults?" Harry was surprised.

"Yes Mr Potter, your parents had 3 vaults, you inherited the black fortune which has 2 vaults and Dumbledore also made you his heir. Dumbledore's will was indeed a great work of magic. It updated itself almost on the instant of his death. And you also have an account as the partner of the WWW."

Harry was at a loss. However he regained his composure and said "That would be alright. Is there any way by which I can prevent my uncle from accessing the trust vault?"

"As of now the only way to do it would be to empty the trust vault and as soon as you turn seventeen remove him from your family."

"I may not be able to come here my birthday, is there any way to ensure that it is done without my presence?"

Griphook waved his arms in a flourish and conjured a piece of paper and asked him to sign it.

Harry looked at Hermione, she took the paper and read though it. Only after Hermione read through it did Harry sign them.

"Thank you Griphook" said Harry.

"It's my job Mr. Potter. Anything else." asked Griphook.

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment and then said "What I say next must not go out of this room."

"You have my word"

"I will be on the move after a few days, is there a possibility that I access my accounts without stepping into the bank?"

"Yes Mr. Potter, considering current world affairs we have come up with such a product." He handed Harry a pouch with golden threads and the Grignotts logo on it.

"You can key these in to your personality, so that only you can open them and you can actually access all your vaults using these. But these require an acute mind to operate. You need to have a clear picture of what you want and your magic must be powerful enough to activate it."

"It sounds great, provided it works for me." Harry wasn't sure if he satisfied all those conditions. He was the only one in the room who had a doubt. Hermione was sure because she had seen Harry through the years and the goblins weren't blind either, a person does not defy the dark lord 5 times just like that.

"Well there's only one way to find out" Griphook said and then instructed Harry to place his palm over the logo. As Harry did so, he felt something flowing though his palm. It stopped as suddenly as it had started.

Harry looked at Griphook; the goblin took the pouch from him and inspected it. He smiled and handed it back saying, "Congratulations Mr. Potter, you have become the first person to have successfully activated your pouch."

Harry thought for a second and said "Is it possible to get another pouch for Hermione?"

"But Harry I don't have an account" said a bewildered Hermione.

"No, the pouch must be keyed in to my account."

Griphook was surprised, such requests were not common but Harry Potter was not any common wizard.

"As long as you trust her it is possible." Said Griphook.

Hermione pulled Harry aside and said "what are you doing Harry James Potter?"

"Listen Hermione I may not always be there..." Harry was silenced by Hermione pulling him into a hug. She whispered into his ears "I am not leaving you Harry, and I am not letting anything take you away from me, whatever happens I shall always be with you."

"So will I" said Harry. Neither noticed the faint glow around them but Griphook did and smiled to himself. As the two teens separated, Hermione nodded to Harry and Griphook asked her to place her palm on the logo. And soon Hermione was also keyed into Harry's vaults.

"Thank you, Griphook, for your help" said Harry as they stood up to leave.

"The pleasure was mine, Mr. Potter" Griphook bowed to Harry and the wizard reciprocated. Griphook watched the two of them leaving and had one thought in his mind _"He was one unusual wizard but a great wizard nonetheless. A great wizard indeed"_

Harry and Hermione walked up to the bronze gate and apparated back to platform 9¾.

The two men watching the Grignotts entrance were surprised. It looked like the teen knew that they were being watched and hence apparated just as they came out of the bank. The two men were disappointed that they failed but proud that the kids were coming of age.

As the teen arrived at the platform, Harry looked at Hermione and said "Please do not tell Ron about what happened in Grignotts, you know how he is about money."

Hermione agreed, personally she was more worried about something more than the money. Traditionally only wives were given full access to the vaults. As much as she wanted it to be true she knew Harry did not like her that way and had only done what was needed and Harry probably didn't know about it.

"And you better not tell about it to Ginny, she will go ballistic if she finds out that you allowed me full access to your vaults."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because, traditionally it is wives who get full access to the vaults" said Hermione. She couldn't hide the blush that crept on to her cheeks. Since she had admitted to herself that she did indeed love Harry, it had become increasingly difficult to hide her feelings.

Harry noticed Hermione's blush, a few years earlier he would have missed it but after last night's realisations he could never.

He said "So, why should Ginny be angry."

"She is your girlfriend Harry."

"She was my girlfriend Hermione. I broke up with her at the funeral."

"Oh, why?" Hermione was gobsmacked; she didn't know what to feel.

"It was necessary to keep her safe. At least that's what I told her." He mumbled the last part.

But Hermione had heard it "What do you mean?"

"Well, you know we will be in lots of trouble and if Voldemort comes to know about..."

"No, what did you mean by the last part?"

Harry looked guilty for a second but then his eyes shone with determination as he looked at Hermione and said "Well, she said a few things and it looks like she was more in love with "THE-BOY –WHO-LIVED" than me. You know, I have been thinking and I feel that she just never came out of her dream, she still considers me to be her knight in shining armour, her hero, the person she has had a crush on since she was a five year old."

Hermione nodded. She of course knew all this.

"Hermione, I know I never said this before but thank you for everything that you have done for me" Hermione was about to protest, but Harry pleaded with his eyes to let him continue.

"I really am sorry; I have been an idiot for too many years. You must know that you are the most important person in my life. No Ginny can take your place. Even if Ginny gets angry; which she has no right to; I would still do the same thing. The thing with the vaults, I didn't do it only because it is something that will help with the mission but also because I want you and your parents to be safe. Ron I know will manage, he has many relatives around the world, but I am scared about you. I am not saying that you cannot take care of yourself. Nobody knows better than me as to what you can do; after all you have managed to keep me alive for so many years. Promise me that if everything goes wrong you would flee this country along with your parents."

Hermione looked into Harry's eyes and saw only truth. She nodded but said "Only after I have had my revenge. I cannot let the person, who took away the most important person of my life, just walk away can I. And I am not letting anyone take you away in the first place." Hermione was surprised when Harry pulled her into a hug. Harry had never initiated physical contact.

But she recovered soon and gave him the strongest hug he had ever received. Harry and Hermione felt at peace when with each other, they knew they had a tough task ahead of them but knew they could complete it if they had each other. Somehow in all this both of them forgot about the Weasleys and were content to be with each other. They didn't know how long they embraced, but a loud pop brought them out of their world. Both of them had their wands out in a flash but relaxed when they say Dobby standing there. "Dobby is sorry, Harry Potter sir, but your weezey and red head is very angry that you and miss grangy are not with him. They is planning on something dangerous."

Harry looked at Hermione, she said "Dobby, tell Ron and Ginny to not worry about us. Tell them we are safe and they need not worry about us. Don't tell them anything else and do not let them get out of the train till they reach the station."

"Ok, miss grangy." And he vanished with another click of his fingers.

Suddenly Harry had a hunch, he said Hermione can you detect spells which are placed on humans like tracking charms etc..."

"Yes, but why?"

"I want you to check me for tracking charms"

"Ok" said Hermione and started moving her wand in complex patterns.

She looked a little disturbed as she finished.

"I can find numerous spell on you Harry. Most of them are health monitoring spells, and a few tracking charms but most of them are fading. I don't know why. But there is one very recent tracking charm; I believe it was put by our honourable minister. And there are two other spells which I don't recognize. One of them looks like a power control charm. I have heard of these being put by parents on their kids but they are removed after the core stabilises i.e. by the age of 5."

Harry nodded "But of course for me there was nobody who could remove it." Harry said sadly. "Can you remove it?"

"Yes I can, but it would naturally dissolve on your 17th birthday. I think we should wait till then." Harry again nodded.

Harry next asked "Is there a way by which we can test for love potions."

Hermione looked startled by the request. She didn't know why Harry was asking all this. But strangely she was also having similar thoughts.

"Yes but it can only be done with a potion. I can make it at my home. Do you want to do it now?"

"Yes Hermione, and is it possible for me to meet your parents, I want to talk to them about something."

Hermione didn't know what Harry was up to but she decided to go along with it.

"Yes, I think mom and dad will be at home. They generally take a leave on the day that I return. I will side-along apparate you to our garden."

Harry held onto her arm and they vanished with another faint pop.

A/N: I have already started work on the next chapter. It will be posted soon.

Please REVIEW.


	5. Chapter 5:

A/N: I am real sorry for the delay. I can think of thousands of excuses and all of them would be true. But the ultimate truth is that I was Just plain Lazy.

**Chapter 5: Quit Blaming Yourself**

Dan and Emma Granger were indeed at home waiting for their daughter to turn up. They had received a small note from Hermione saying that the Headmaster was dead and that school was closing. She asked them not to come to the station stating that she would come home by magical means. They of course knew that something was horribly wrong in the wizarding world and that their daughter was in the middle of it all. Hermione had described most of the events of the wizarding world in her letters. They knew that there was a terrorist, who wanted all muggleborns i.e. people like Hermione to be dead and as much as they wanted to just take Hermione and leave this world, they knew Hermione would never forgive them for doing it. They had realised long back that their daughter was falling in love with Harry Potter. Almost all her letters were about him, i.e. until the beginning of sixth year. The topic of the letters did not change but letters just stopped coming. They turned into notes stating that she was fine. They were worried; it looked like all the colour had drained from Hermione's life.

They knew their daughter was in danger, and they could easily blame Harry for it but they chose to blame the pompous bastard who decided that everyone who did not agree with him needed to die. They were in fact grateful to Harry for saving her life but more so for being her friend, for having brought the light back into her eyes, something she had lost since she started going to school at the age of 4.

Emma was determined to have a talk with Hermione as soon as she arrived. She wanted to hear all about the sixth year.

Dan on the other hand didn't know what to feel, while he was glad that Hermione had found a friend, he certainly did not want to see a boyfriend. According to him his Hermione was still a small girl, but as much as he tried he could not bring himself to dislike Harry. The past year, there had been no mention of Harry in any of Hermione's letters, while this meant that Harry was probably out of her life but what bothered him was that the letters did not say anything else. It was as if Harry was her world and without Harry in the letters there was nothing else to write about.

As they watched the NEWS of unexplained disasters on the T.V. they knew that something was terribly wrong. They knew these attacks were unexplained because these were carried out by wizards. They realised that this was probably the most dangerous time of their life, and Hermione and her friends were at the centre of it all.

They had always supported Hermione and this time would be no different, only the stakes were much higher.

They were brought out of their thoughts when they heard the back door open. Knowing that it was probably Hermione, Emma and Dan got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to see Hermione just entering from the back door. But she wasn't alone; there was a boy with messy black hair following her. They immediately knew it was Harry even if they had met him just once. The boy looked nervous but his eyes held a purpose, a determination that few boys his age possessed. Those eyes also spoke of horrors, of fear, of guilt. Hermione had told them all about Harry, so they knew what the boy had gone through and the fact that the boy stood there holding their girls hand surely proved his strength..... HOLDING HIS GIRL'S HAND.... alarm bells seemed to ring in dan's head. He was about to glare at the boy, when he felt someone holding his hands, he looked at emma and immediately retreated at her glare. How did she know what he was thinking?

Harry let go of hermione's hand as she ran across the kitchen and into her mom's arms. She gave her mom a strong hug and then released her to greet her father in a similar fashion.

While Hermione greeted Dan, emma looked at Harry, he looked happy for Hermione but he had a longing look in his eyes for just a second and then he quickly hid it, the same eyes of steel coming back on. She did the only thing she could think of, and went over and gave the boy a hug.

Meanwhile, Harry was looking at Hermione and her parents, he felt a sudden feeling of emptiness. He knew that Hermione would follow him wherever he went, he couldn't stop her, but he resolved that he would do everything in his power to protect her parents.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not notice emma move across the room and was surprised when he felt himself being pulled into a hug by Mrs. Granger. He went rigid, this was somehow different form Mrs. Weasley's hugs, Mrs Granger did not try to squeeze the air out of his lungs, she gave a gentle hug, a hug he felt himself leaning into.

Emma was surprise when Harry stiffened to her touch, although in retrospect she shouldn't have been, but then he slowly relaxed into the hug. As she released him, Harry had a look of surprise, it almost looked like his eyes would water, but then again there was that veil of determination.

Emma wasn't allowed to ponder much on it as Hermione said "Mom, Dad, this is Harry" she said in a formal tone "And Harry, this is my Mom Emma and my dad Dan."

Harry smiled at her and then turned to Mr and Mrs Granger and said "Good Afternoon, Mr and Mrs. Granger."

"Good afternoon Dear, and its Emma and Dan." said Emma.

And they moved back to the living room and sat down around the tea table and Emma started getting up to make something when Harry stopped her. "Mrs. Granger" At Emma's pointed look he corrected " a... Emma, I would like to talk to both of you about something first." Emma looked at Hermione for some clue but she shrugged her shoulders indicating that she too was in the dark about this. Seeing this, emma decided that she might as well sit down and listen.

"Go on Harry" said dan.

Harry steeled himself and said "Dan, emma, I am not sure about how much do you know about what has been happening in the wizarding world."

"We have a fair idea of everything, Hermione tells us almost everything. Although we don't understand much of it" He added in jest. But the look on Harry 's face was anything but funny, he looked scared. Emma quickly caught on. She went up to Harry and sat next to him and said "We know about all the great things that you have done Harry and are very proud of you. What you have done is special, you are a fine young man. Very few men of your age have the courage of doing the right thing. You have shown that courage."

"But I put Hermione, my friends in danger... it's my fault that so many people died." Harry said desperately.

Dan listened to the conversation and knew where it was going. He made his choice then, the boy may become Hermione's boyfriend someday, but he was probably the only one that dan would trust enough.

Dan walked up to Harry and put an arm on his shoulder, when Harry looked up, he said "answer me a few questions Harry." Harry nodded .

"Why do you blame yourself for your parents death?"

Harry looked ashamed for a second.

"Answer mw Harry." Dan prodded.

"...because if I had not been born, Voldemort would never have gone after them." Said Harry.

"And Cedric?"

".because if I had not asked him to take the cup with me then he would never have been in the graveyard"

Emma had to hold on to Hermione to stop her from launching at Harry, she knew what Dan was doing.

"and Sirius"

"If I did not go to save him then he would not have to come to save me and die.." Harry was openly crying by now and Hermione was glaring at her father for causing her friend so much grief.

"So It all begins with you being born right."

Harry did not respond.

"Harry, imagine for a second that you were not born.."

Harry looked up at Dan, surprised but nodded all the same.

"Do you think your parents would have joined Voldemort?"

"Never" Shouted Harry.

"Then they would have opposed him, right."

"Yes, But what does it have to....." Harry realised that even without him Voldemort would have attacked them just for opposing him.

"Yes Harry, he would still have attacked them, perhaps a little later but then they would have missed out on the joy that you brought them. I cannot explain it to you in words as to what it feels like to hold your child."

"If you had not been born, cedric would probably have been dead in his crib and all your friends would not have had the life that they had. Sirius would have continued fighting and would have one day perished. All these people may or may not have lived longer than they did, but they would have certainly missed getting to know a fine young man. Harry, you have to stop blaming yourself. You have fought against Voldemort more time than anyone, alive or dead. There have been many who have perished in opposing him, just because you have managed to stop him every time, doesn't make it your fault. It is his fault and his alone. It is Voldemort's fault that they are all dead."

Harry did not respond for a long time, then he slowly nodded and said, "Thank you, Dan."

Just then Dobby popped in and said, "Harry Potter sir, your wheezy is not listening to Dobby. I freeze wheezy to stop him from jumping through the window on a broomstick. I is sorry, I punish myself..." and with that dobby started moving towards the fireplace but Harry caught him around the waist "Dobby Stop." Dobby stopped immediately.

"Listen to me, Dobby. I consider you to be my friend and I trust you with my life. I want you to help me with a special project. But I have one condition, NO PUNISHING YOURSELF" If you think you did something wrong you have to tell me."

Dobby nodded. Harry continued "You did not do anything wrong. I will explain things to Ron."

Harry turned to Hermione and said "Hermione, I want you to tell your parents everything. Everything about what's going on."

Hermione nodded.

He then turned to emma and dan and said "What I am asking you is difficult but I want you to consider the option of going into hiding for the foreseeable future." Surprisingly Dan and Emma nodded. Harry's surprise must have shown on his face because Dan added, "Don't worry Harry, we have thought about it. We love our practice but we love our daughter more."

"All right then I will just apparate to the station."

"Harry, you don't have yo...." Hermione never got to finish her sentence because Harry was already gone. She just stomped her feet and said "Dobby, can you please go and look out for Harry." Just as she finished she heard a loud noise coming from the kitchen. As all four of them ran towards the kitchen they saw a cloud of dust. As the cloud settled down they could see the outline of about a dozen men in masks.

"Well, well, well If it is not the mudblood" she could hear the voice of Lucius Malfoy coming nearer.

"Dobby, take my parents and go" Shouted Hermione.

And with a loud crack Dobby vanished.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry arrived at the station. He was hoping to get a cab to the Dursleys. He knew Hermione would be angry with the way he left but he also knew that if Voldemort took over the ministry, then their very existence would be illegal.

Just as he was thinking of how to tell Ron about things he was surprised to find Dobby arrive at the station with Dan and Emma. Dobby looked exhausted; He just had enough strength to say "Hermy in Danger. Dobby fine. Go." And he slumped on to the floor.

As soon as Harry heard this, it was as if something clicked in him. Hermione was in danger. He looked at Dan and Emma. They looked fine just a bit shaken. Harry nodded at them, they understood that Harry was about to go after Hermione, and before they could protest, Harry was gone.

Harry arrived at the Granger House to find Hermione fighting off eight death eaters with Malfoy in the lead. And one of them was lying unconscious. It was only by luck that Harry apparated behind the death eaters. He quickly stunned one of the death eaters, but this got the attention of the others. The death eaters were surprised to see him and stopped fighting. Hermione took this opportunity to stun another two who were lurking at the sidelines. Malfoy being as arrogant he is did not notice and looked at Harry "Hello Potter, Where were you all this time. Hiding perhaps... What brought you out?" Harry realised that Malfoy did not know that he had just apparated in.

So Harry replied "Nothing much, just wanted to say Hello. We haven't met in a long time. How is Voldemort?" Harry did not know why he was doing whatever he was doing but he just wanted to stall for time, thinking hard to find a method to get out of the situation. The odds were against them.

"How dare you speak his name!" spat Malfoy.

"I will speak his name as and when you like. By the way, did you enjoy your time at Azkaban? I didn't know that you were released or did your master have to free you out?" Harry watched as Malfoy's face started reddening.

Hermione was not sure what was on Harry's mind but it looked like he was stalling for time. She started forming a plan in her mind. She realised there were four death eaters left, two on her right. She felt she could target one of them with a stunner and Harry had to take the one on her left. Then they would have to deal with the other two.

She looked at Harry and explained the plan to him with few glances. Harry nodded at her and swiftly jumped to his right taking down the one on Hermione's left along with him while he stunned Malfoy. Hermione had in the meantime stunned the other guy. She had not expected Harry to take out two of them but quickly stunned the man who was left; he didn't even react perhaps surprised by the attack. She was about to stun the man whom Harry had tackled, when they heard multiple cracks. Harry and Hermione moved closer as they were surrounded by about a dozen more Death Eaters. Then Harry bent down, one hand on his scar which was suddenly bleeding, and the other hand holding his wand as steadily as possible. He knew what this meant and looked at Hermione and said "Hermione, Go, he is coming."

Hermione knew what he was talking about but she wasn't about to leave Harry. She looked at Harry in the eye and said "Harry I am not going to leave you." As Harry looked into her eyes, Harry started getting lost in those eyes and did not even notice when Voldemort arrived.

"Such a pity, I am going to have to break up this little romance. I did not expect you here Potter. But, you like your father could not stay away from you mud blood, could you?"

"Your fight is with me. Let her go." Said Harry.

"Oh! How could I let her go. She has to die. I might let you go, you know. I want to kill you after I you have seen each and every one of your friends dead. I want you to come and beg for death."

And with that Voldemort pointed his wand at Hermione and "AVADA KEDAVRA"

Time seemed to slow down for Harry as he looked at the green light coming out of Voldemort's wand. He had one aim in his mind and that was to save Hermione. He jumped right in the path of the curse. But before it could hit him he started hearing a very loud cry, a cry of a phoenix, it was not the beautiful song of Fawkes, but a shrill shriek, but it still gave him hope. He raised his wand and sent a stunner at Voldemort which went and hit the green light. And then another golden cage appeared just like the one on the grave yard. But this time something was different, he realised that Hermione was inside the cage with him, and he could hear the song, now a soft melody, get louder and louder as of the phoenix was coming nearer and nearer.

And suddenly there was a dazzling white light and everyone outside the cage just collapsed. Once the light faded Voldemort kept looking behind Harry. His eyes showing that he was more afraid than ever. Harry wondered what Voldemort was looking at when suddenly he felt a pair of talons rest on his shoulders. He was surprised to find a brilliant white phoenix with ice blue eyes sitting on his shoulder. Harry almost released his wand in shock.

But then suddenly the cage broke. Voldemort had broken the connection. Harry and Hermione were caught off guard as Voldemort sent two quick Aveda kedavras at them and apparated away, realising that the whole house was going to come down on them. Harry had one thought in his mind "Save Hermione". The phoenix, as it heard his thoughts, jumped in front of Hermione and swallowed the curse. Simultaneously Harry felt a push to his left and fell down. Once he gathered his bearings he realised that a huge black grim was licking his face. Harry was stunned for a moment.

Meanwhile Hermione had also realised that the house was going to come down on them. And she picked up the phoenix that was being reborn from the ashes and said "Harry, the house is going to come down on us"

Hermione's voice seemed to bring him back to reality as he realised that the house was about to give in. He took the young phoenix from Hermione and placed it in his robe. The dog seemed to be pushing him toward the door so Harry took Hermione's hand and just ran towards the entrance with the dog at their heels.

.


End file.
